tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v4 (8/8/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I am your host Matt Fountain. Well, in the fourth day in WCWF history there are already some very interesting things going on. Today was the deadline for the Battle Royale which will take place on Friday, the 9th at Madison Square Garden. Today, we had some last minute signings to enter the battle royale. Mr. Perfect, Lord Darkwolf, and Nuff Respect (Savio Vega & Sabu) signing a contract Plus, we find out who the first two in the battle royale will be. And don't forget, we have Jesse "The Jet" Johnson in the studio today. First, let's get these comments from Ryan Cawdor. to Ryan Cawdor *Iris to black* to Fountain Fountain: So, Cawdor shows his large amount of respect for the Excellence of Execution. He also states how he will destroy Legion. Well, I'm sure there is someone who feels differently about that. When we come back...we'll talk to Jesse "The Jet" Johnson, another superstar on the rise. As we go to a commercial, let's hear from the Terminator, Assaf Levavy. to Assaf Levavy Assaf-Is there no redemption? No common good? Is there anything we can do for ourselves or only what we should? We always angry at ourselves for what we don't provide,but now I only see that our souls are so divide.They're so divide.Side by side suffering lonelyness,phony collective progress,we know that it's all such a mess,and soon,the WCWF title will be mine.And I'm here to clear that mess. Assaf Levavy has spoken. Commercials to Fountain} Fountain: We now have in the house...Jesse "The Jet" Johnson! Matt: Jesse, why did you call this interview? Jesse: Well Matt, Mr. Extreme just knows how to push the right buttons. I saw what he did to you the other day and that's not right. He thinks he can just come in here and just bully people around like it's okay? He's got another thing coming. And that's me. Don't think being a bully scares me, Extreme. You try that shit on me, and I'll make you pay. You gotta earn respect around here, you don't come in this fed with some in your wallet. Get that in your inflated head. Matt: So what are your plans now, Jesse? Jesse: Well, regretfully, I've gotta turn down the open challenge for now. Right now, there's a little boy who need to be taught a lesson, and that's Extreme. Relax, if anyone accepted the open challenge, they're next in line. And as for you, Extreme-- [Looks straight at the camera Jesse: You try to open a can of whoop-ass on me, I'll feed you with it. I'll jam it down your throat, and you'll eat every last bite. The Jet is gonna take off, and you're gonna fall. hands with Matt, and leaves. Fountain: Well, we have to take another commercial break, when we come back, we'll hear comments from more WCWF Superstars. commercials the screen comes back on the words August 25th are standing upright in a ring. Suddenly a steel cage drops down around the ring and the bars bend themselves to form the word Kaged. back to Fountain Fountain: That's right, Kaged. You don't want to miss our first pay-per-view extraveganza coming to you live from the Meadowlands on August 25th! Well, let's look at Championship Frenzy so far. Let's hear these comments from Jason Aaron. to Jason Aaron The Sinister One Jason Speaks: Blah, Blah, Blah, that's all I hear from this league. People talking Smack! You all know when it comes down to getting the job down you can't back it up! A good example is the Clique. Hey Chico look at me I can do a fake accent. That's scary chico. And who's your tag team partner? Big Daddy Cool? That has got to be the stupidest nick name ever! Everyone knows your knees are useless and my Road Warriors might just take out both those knees. Talk out about has been's how old are you hall? going on 40 aren't you? It's ok I heard old retired wrestlers get good pensions. I just laugh when I look at how easy it is going to be to win every belt friday. I can be this cocky when I look at the competion. Oh I almost forgot the man that every little 13 year old dweeb loser can look up to, Scott Pierce! You must be proud every wrestler in this league looks up to you! Vader will show you in the battle royal and later on down the road that you are still that little snot nosed punk that pee'd his pants every time a bully took your lunch money. It's been your pleasure, I'm out! to Fountain Fountain: Well, President Goddard feels there has been enough talk. Vader and Scott Pierce will go at it Sunday at the Macon Colliseum in the Main Event! Let's go to prerecorded comments from Miss Dixie's newest wrestler, Mr. Extreme. to Mr. Extreme ( Mr. Extreme and Miss Dixie are in a locker room type setting) Miss Dixie: I can't help to notice all of the loud mouth pretty boys here in the WCWF. Mr. Extreme: Well Dixie, you won't be noticing them for long, because I am going to SHUT THEM ALL UP!!! You see boys, you gotta walk the walk besides talk the talk, and after I whip all your asses, you won't be able to talk at all. I know what I can do, and it is sure alot better than what you can. I am the greatest pure wrestler on the face of God's green earth. I can do it all in the squared cricle, and on Friday night, 29 other men will know how good I really am. There may be some people here in the WCWF that I like, but in the Rumble, no friends, all enemies. I like those terms. I get the chance to beat up a bunch of punks, and then I get rewarded with a title. Sounds like my kind of match. And as for all these losers offering an open challenge, you boys don't know what you are doing, because at anytime, I could accept one of those challenges, and you'd be in deep shit. You boys should realize that MR. EXTREME is here, and he is going to rip through the WCWF like you never seen before. After I win the Heavyweight title, I will destroy each and every punk challenger I face. So, it is a matter of time boys, before you bow down, and say, "ALL HAIL MR. EXTREME." Miss Dixie: All you boys in the WCWF, prepare to meet a real man, when you step in the ring, with MR. EXTREME. (They walk away together) to Brian Pillman *Brian Pillman is standing with his back to the camera. He turns around slowly with his sceptre close to his cheek* Brian Pillman : People of Earth... ATTENTION!!! In a mere 24 hours, yours truly, will rule your world!! ME... the man that spat in Death's face so many months ago... will be the man who will step into a warzone... with 29 other warriors... with 29 of the biggest, baddest, blood-thirstiest men who have ever walked the face of the planet... with *29* men who want to MAKE something of their paltry lives... AND PROCEED TO SINGLE-HANDEDLY GRIND THEIR WEAKLING BONES TO DUST!!!!!!! Can you imagine... *cackle* ...the LOOKS on the FACES of every mortal man and woman on Earth... when the battle royal is over... and I proclaim myself to be "BRIAN PILLMAN, THE UNIVERSAL DOMINATOR"?? I'm gonna walk out of that blood-soaked ring... and walk around... and LAUGH... and SPIT at little snot-faced kids... and maybe SLAP some old bat right in the face... and then I'm going to go home, and get some T&A with my wife, the ONLY PERSON IN THE ENTIRE F***ING WORLD WHO KNOWS THAT I AM... "The Greatest". After tomorrow, people, you will know, too. That I am Brian Pillman, and you're NOT. *Brian Pillman slowly turns around, cackling to himself maniacally* to Lord Darkwolf shot fades from blackness to a dimly lit room. A lone, cloaked figure can be seen in the dim light. he stands in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. The cloak of his hood hides his face in shadows. sound of a wolf howling is heard in the backround Lord Darkwolf: (spoken in a harsh, low voice) The wolf is a perfect animal; Swift, silent, graceful, but deadly if pressed. I follow the true and just path of the wolf. I bear witness to the carnage that is this sport, and I see a hunting ground. There are those here that are evil and currupt. I see them as good and worthy prey. But there is one her that preys on those weaker than him. He is not a true hunter. I am speeking of none other than Mr. Extreme. I have seen him pushing Matt Fountain around during his recent interview. If he wants someone to pick on, then pick on me. But, then again, maybe he can only push around those weaker than him. Maybe he is a coward. FACE ME IF YOU DARE, EXTREME. FOR I AM LORD DARKWOLF. YOU WILL BE MY PREY! (Lord Darkwolf raises his hands and howls into the air.) to Fountain In the 30-man battle royale we have the following participants: names them as they are shown on the screen in some sort of picture/pose The Music Man "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Ryan Cawdor Fear Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy "Almighty" Devon Storm Legion Brian Pillman Fire Marshall Will* Super Mario* The Mosher Bill "Stuntman" Thomas Vader Luke Skyrunner* The Undertaker "The Crippler" Erik Coy Bret "The Hitman" Hart Mr. Extreme Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Willie Coyote* Jimmy Katz* Heavy Metal "The Rebel" Johnny Banger Inferno Axel "The Ax" Frenchman Slick Ric Mr. Perfect Edward Pontek* Carl "The Tooth" Williams* Lord Darkwolf * = jobber back to Fountain Fountain: Let's get these comments from the superstars that threw in their name right before the drawing for the first two entrants were announced. to "The Rebel" Johnny Banger Johnny Banger: Listwn up people I came to this fed because its new I like it so far haven't seen much though well Pillman the Loose Cannon is here I don't like you never did!!! I have my EWL Universal Title over my shoulder right now and no one is taking it in EWL!!! I can't defend it here but I will be able to defend my WCWF World Belt as soon as I get the chance to have the gold. Gold is my favorite color and it will look good around my waist. So look if any punks get that title I won't let you waste it you will either defend against me or I will be your living nightmare!!! Peace Out cuz Violence is in!!!! Johnny: While I was walking down the street and I saw a little boy crying I asked him why and he said becuz his dad beats him and then I asked him where his mom was and he said she beats me too then I asked him what he wanted to do and he said live with the The Clique becuz they don't beat nobody. to Inferno Inferno: Well well well... It's just great to be here in the WCWF... Just Jolly...NOW SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!!! I'm here to clean up teh scum in this federation and I intend to do it!! You people have no idea of what pain is all about...Pain is about working hard for a goal, like I did in my mat wrestling day...PAIN is knowing you gave your all!! If you don't FEEL pain after you've wrestled me... SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG!! to Axel "The Ax" Frenchman The Ax: Ok guys...The Ax is in town. I'm from the greatest country of all..The Canada. Yeah. I'm fighting for my country, and I'm gonna be the 1st Champ. Have a problem with that? I don't think so! to Slick Ric slick ric:whooooooooooooooooooooooooo now that im in this league It won't ever be the same!!! hey All the title are vacent so hey are we having a tourney or what!! Whatever it is I want to be in it!!!!!! Whoooooooooooooo Fountain: So, let's see who the first two in the Battle Royale are shall we? to the press conference Goddard: This is the official drawing for the first two competitors in the Battle Royale. turns around to a computer whose screen is projected onto a huge wall. On the screen are all 30 superstars pictures. Goddard presses a button, and the screen reads "Processing..." After about 5 seconds, a wrestler's picture appears on the screen. Goddard: The first wrestler in the Battle Royale will be.....Luke Skyrunner! turns around again and repeats the process. After about 10 seconds, he turns around. Goddard: And as you can see, the second wrestler will be...."100% Natural" Scott Pierce! back to Fountain Fountain: So, with the President's announcement, the Battle Royale is sure to be an exploding extraveganza! Fountain: And in the tag-team division...... tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- | #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brutal Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | | | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Loser match #1 vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | Loser match #2| | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs Loser match #3 | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | Loser match #4| | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: Let's see these comments from the involved parties... to the Junior Mafia (Devon Storm, Brute Force, and Jr. Gangsta) JR Michaels: "We have the belts in an unnamed federation, and then when we get here in the WCWF we find out we are gonna wrestle the haha Air Force?? They don't belong in the same ring with us." Dave Gibson: "Damn straight. Who are these week fools?? I have more wrestling ability in my finger then both of those freaks combined. So LISTEN UP AIR FORCE, you are about to get a lesson in pain and BRUTE FORCE is the teacher." JR Michaels: "I don't care if we cripple you, I don't care if we burn you, I don't even care if we kill you, as long as we get the belts. We will do ANYTHING to get the gold, and if it takes a world of hurt for Air Force, that's what we are gonna do." Jr. Gangsta: "Yo my homies Brute Force got da real deal you know what I sayin. So check yo self gee cause da Junior Mafia gonna run up on dat a$$!!!" "Almighty" Devon Storm: "Shut up, speak correct English you moron. I don't care about tag teams, I don't care about Air Force, all I care about is the World Title. That is my goal, that is my purpose in life. I will run over every wrestler in the WCWF if I have to, because that title is mine." "What about us? Are you gonna run over us?" to Hardcore Homeboyz (The Homeboyz are in a old-run down gym, in the middle of West Philly, along with Miss Dixie) Dogg: Well, Well, Well. It seems we have gotten da honor of destroying The Daemons in the first round of the Tag Team Tournaments. Well, Daemons, prepare to be beaten, HARDCORE STYLE! Gatts: That's right Dogg. Daemons, you think you tough? You think you bad? Well, untill you step into the ring wit da Homeboyz, you have never seen tough and bad before. Dogg: We are going to make you guys look like a pimp who can't pay his 'hos.(pauses mid-thought) Hey,You know sumptin Gatts? Gatts: What's dat? Dogg: I feel kinda bad, I mean, we hold such an advantage over these damn Daemons. We should do sumptin' to even up the score. Gatts: And whats 'dat Dogg? Let Dixie take 'em? (Dixie looks over with a very seductive look, and looks away) Dogg: Nah, she'd hurt them too bad. I think we should give 'em a preview on what's coming to them on Friday. Gatts: Good idea Dogg. (With that, the Homeboyz climb into a dirty ring in the back of the gym. Dixie snaps her fingers, and 2 jobbers come out) Dogg: Ok, HEY DAEMONS, YOU LOOKIN' PUNKS??? (The Hardcore Homeboyz immeadiatly attack the jobbers, pulverizing them with punches and kicks. Gatts grabs a table, and sets it up on the outside of the ring. He then picks up one of the jobbers, and heaves him over the ropes, through the table, and to the floor. Dogg is just destroying the other jobber.) Dogg: I HOPE YOU ARE PAYING ATTENTION, DAEMONS...... (Gatts then lifts up the jobber in the ring, and Dogg climbs the top rope) Gatts: IT'S 187 TIME BABY!!!! (Gatts holds the jobber in a powerbomb position, as Dogg is on the top rope. Dogg Moonsaults the opponent as Gatts drops the powerbomb.) camera zooms in on the jobber on the floor, and then cuts to the one in the ring Dogg: LOOK AT THIS DAEMONS!!! THIS IS PURE HARDCORE!!! YOU DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS................ (Gatts then throws the jobber in the ring over the top rope, onto the jobber on the floor. Dixie then begins to seductively rub their chests) Gatts: DAEMONS!!! GO HOME!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!!!! Or we may have to make you look like these fools. Tuesday Night, you best be ready, because we are going to GO HARDCORE ON YO ASS BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screen fades out) to Ryan Cawdor Ryan Cawdor: I am about to repay a debt. I owe my life to a pilot of an F-16. He saved me by strafing a group of Iraqis soldiers chasing me after a black op. Were it not for the heroism displayed by that brave officer, I would be dead. RC: I hereby state that I will be, if wanted, standing by at ringside at all of the matches of the tag team "Air Force". Jason Hawks, Johnny Sky no one will interfere in your matches. If they try... Well, they won't try again. You will get the chance to prove why you are the best tag team. You are american military men. And this ground-pounder thanks you. *Fade to black* to Fountain Fountain: Ryan Cawdor offers to stand in Air Force's corner!! What if Ryan wins the belt and Air Force wins the title? That'll be one happy family. Fountain: I am told we have Mr. Perfect here now and he wants to come out and say a few words. Perfect walks out, perfectly ;) Fountain: Mr. Perfect. You are the newest member of WCWF. How do you feel about the competition here? Mr Perfect: What competition. I'm Perfect! I can't be beat! Fountain: I see. Do you have any messages for the other superstars of the WCWF? Mr. Perfect: Well, I don't know if you should be calling them superstars, but, I will say this to them. Don't bother showing up to matches with me. I can't be beat. It's better that you forfeit. Save yourself the humilation! Fountain: Thank You, Mr. Perfect. Fountain: Well, that is gonna do it for this edition of Flash Flood. Tune in tommorow and see what is going on with your favorite superstar. Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain! So long! =)